A Dark Cloud Over the Future Ch 4
A Dark Cloud Over the Future Chapter 4: The Savior of Death The large gate opened up and in the darkness came the sound of snakes. At first, Thalia thought that maybe Medusa had reformed, but she disregarded that as if it was Medusa, it wouldn’t be a long fight as Thalia couldn’t help but look into the blackness. Then, it came into the light and started scraping together her long Scimitars creating a sound that caused many of the audience members to hold their ears. “By the gods,” Annabeth choked out. “Kampê.” The dragon lady began to laugh, using her wings to flying around the room circling Thalia like a vulture. Thalia started launching arrows into the air, but they were either deflected or avoided. A few even managed to kill some monsters in the stands. “Stay still you old hag!” Thalia shouted at the monster, but she just conintued to laugh as her voice echoed off the rocks. It then dive bombed Thalia with its’ blades out front. Thalia was forced to retract her bow and draw her spear. She could have pulled out her sword, but she didn’t want to get anywhere near those blades. Kampe’s blades were deflected and she flew back up into the rafters, hiding in the darkness. As Thalia watched for any kind of movement, Antaeus was working the crowd into a frenzy making it hard for Thalia to hear the monstrous laughter. As Kampê dove down once again, Thalia tried to stab her in the main body, but Kampe swerved to the side ad used her tail to sweep Thalia’s feet out from under her. Thalia looked up from her place on the ground and saw the sharp end of a Scimitar was coming down on her head. Thalia rolled out of the way, but Kampê managed to leave a small cut on her cheek, but it was enough. Thalia got to her feet, but within seconds all her senses were focused on the pain. It ran through her body and she fell to the ground rolling around in agony. “That little cut won’t kill you I’m afraid,” Kampê hissed as she moved across the ground toward Thalia who at this point must of gone into shock because she wasn’t moving. The crowd however loved it and Kampê held her Scimitars over her head waiting for the kill order. “Truly a fight worth remembering,” Antaeus said as he looked to the crowd who were all placing their thumbs down in hopes of watching Thalia die. As if humoring the crowd, he started moving his thumb toward the ceiling in an up position before pointing back toward the ground at lightning speed. “Kill her.” Kampê laughed and went in for the kill before a loud voice could be heard over the crowd. “You won’t kill anyone!” said the figure at the far entrance to the arena. Everyone looked over at a young boy with olive skin and dark hair. He didn’t look like much and some of the monsters even began to laugh. “Nico!” Annabeth yelled, still in the arms of the giant holding her. Nico took out his sword and drove it into the ground. At first there was nothing, but then a small rumbling could be felt by everyone. “Feel the power of the Underworld!” he yelled as the black rock of the Underworld started breaking through the ground. One such column appeared right below Kampê, knocking her away while several others broke the stands and a few support beams for the arena. Annabeth used the opening to pull out her knife and stabbed the giant in the arm to set Rachel and herself free before running over to Thalia. Thalia still wasn’t moving, so Annabeth pulled some ambrosia out of her pack and dripped it a little at a time into Thalia’s mouth. Thalia blinked a few times and the started coughing. The scratch on her cheek closed up, but a horrible scar was left in its’ place. Nico ran over with a skeletal horse in full Greek armor running behind him. “Get her on,” he said and Annabeth did as instructed. “This way,” Rachel yelled pointing toward a door at one end of the arena. “Don’t let them escape,” yelled Antaeus, but it was too late and the monster army was in utter confusion. Eventually the rumbling stopped, but the arena was a complete mess with skulls lying everywhere and the stands broken or crumbling. “This is an outrage,” he yelled as the monsters began to back away. “Luke!” he called out. Luke got up and walked toward him, staring him down while several monsters would most likely be placing bets on how Antaeus would kill him. However, Antaeus extended his hand out to Luke. “I will allow you to pass,” he said in a lower voice than before. “On one condition.” “Name it,” replied Luke. “I get to kill the demigod, no one else. Swear it on the Styx!” “I swear on the Styx that you will have a chance to kill Nico, demigod son of Hades,” Luke replied and thunder could be heard in the distance causing another mountain of skulls to fall over. The monsters began to reform their ranks and marched on toward a different exit than the one Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, and Thalia had left from. Luke was out front and called someone from the back of the group. “Ethan!” “Yes my lord,” he replied after pushing his way in-between monsters to stand in the presence of his lord and master. “I have a special task for you. You may not know it, but I have a great need for you,” Luke said as a sad smile crossed his face. “Kronos is about to be reformed.” Chapter 5: The Workshop [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 22:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:A Dark Cloud Over the Future